


Гэвин Рид и три рыбы

by tikosleep



Series: Гэвин Рид и непростые числа [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikosleep/pseuds/tikosleep
Summary: Гэвин не был таким уж толстокожим ублюдком, каким представлялся окружающим. Лучшим доказательством этого, как он сам считал, являлись его питомцы, всегда сытые, вовремя убранные и довольные жизнью.





	Гэвин Рид и три рыбы

**Author's Note:**

> Работа также выложена мной на фикбуке.

Гэвин держал дома рыбок. Пираний. Однажды кто-то из коллег шутки ради подарил ему пакетик с тремя. Гэвин, получивший столь очевидный намек на свой дрянной характер, буквально разрывался между желанием вылить их за шиворот дарителю или спустить в унитаз. Но выбрать он не успел: весь отдел срочно дернули разбираться с перестрелкой на самой паршивой окраине города. Так что пакет с рыбками был в сердцах зашвырнут в бардачок машины, где и провалялся до поздней ночи. Когда изгвазданный в грязи и хромающий на обе ноги после бесплодной погони Гэвин доехал до дома и полез за ключами, то ему на колени плюхнулся совсем теплый пакет, в котором кверху брюхом плавали три рыбьи тушки. Мусорного контейнера, обычно стоящего на тротуаре, уже не было, а потому Гэвин сунул пакет подмышку и отнес в дом.

  
Пока чайник закипал, Гэвин хмуро созерцал трех мелких рыбешек, что нелепо разевали зубастые рты и трепыхали треугольными хвостами. Их рыжие животы как будто даже потускнели. Ругнувшись, Гэвин выудил из-под раковины ведро, пару раз ополоснул и налил в него до краев воды. Брошенные туда пираньи слабо дергались и не спешили переворачиваться в нормальное положение. Гэвин не стал дожидаться итога, а быстро выпил горячего чая и задвинул ведро под стол, чтобы с утра не запнуться об него. Той ночью ему снилось, что в подушке у него плавает целая стая гуппи и пара сомов, норовивших залезть в ухо.

  
За ночь рыбы оклемались и взбодрились, это Гэвин обнаружил, когда пнул спросонья под столом ведро. Пираньи выплеснулись, одна из них вцепилась ему в голую коленку, а две отпрыгнули в разные углы. Гэвин собрал рыб обратно в ведро, налил новой воды, заклеил пластырем коленку и кое-как вытер огромную лужу, что дотекла до коридора. Этим же утром Гэвин заказал в онлайн-зоомагазине сорокалитровый аквариум, оксидатор, пять килограммов речного песка и лампу.

  
Гэвину пришлось пожертвовать журнальным столиком, который он передвинул к самому окну, чтобы свободно поставить туда аквариум. Зато теперь, стоило зайти в гостиную, как взгляд сразу упирался в почти пустую емкость, в которой сиротливо плавали три рыбки. Через неделю Гэвин не выдержал и купил фильтр, водонагреватель, керамический домик, пару коряг и штук десять водных растений. А ещё через месяц он купил новый аквариум, на сто литров больше, и потратил половину своей зарплаты на его начинку.

  
Джейкоб, Джек и Джонатан отличались отменным аппетитом. Сперва Гэвин кормил их со своего стола, рассудив, что раз пиранья — хищная рыба, то котлета из бургера или стейк им будет в самый раз. Но вода быстро становилась мутной и вонючей, на дне скапливались недоеденные остатки, и делать уборку каждые пару дней изрядно надоело. Как оказалось, если следовать правилам содержания и режиму кормления, то всё становится проще. Гэвину пришлось включить и в свой рацион больше морепродуктов и овощей, чтобы его рыбы не питались лучше него самого. К тому же, вскоре выяснилось, что самая толстая пиранья Джонатан на самом деле Жожо, и ей нужен отдельный аквариум.

  
И вот, спустя пять лет, у Гэвина дома жило пятнадцать пираний, которые требовали к себе пусть не постоянного, но регулярного внимания. И он втайне гордился, что ни одна рыба у него не сдохла от недостаточного ухода. Даже если он не мог пару дней попасть домой, чтобы покормить животных, он знал, что за это время с аквариумом ничего не случится, пусть и фильтр и оксидатор вдруг сломаются.

  
И тут появившийся в его жизни бездушный ушлепок по имени Коннор испортил всю идиллию. Дотошный кусок пластика нашел связь своего текущего дела с делом Гэвина годичной давности. И, когда события начали стремительно набирать оборот, то именно ему было велено отправляться в соседний Милфорд аж на две недели.

***  
Вечером накануне поездки Гэвин отчаянно страдал. Он то садился на диван, то метался по квартире, чтобы в конце концов оказаться у двух огромных аквариумов, занимавших почти полгостиной. Он уже настроил автоматическую кормушку и систему оповещения на случай поломки техники, но все равно нехорошее беспокойство грызло Гэвина изнутри. А ещё больше его грызла злость на Коннора, который просто не мог сидеть ровно и не впутывать остальных в свои гениальные расследования. Он до того выбесился и перенервничал, что не мог заснуть до трёх ночи, и следующим утром был вне себя от напрасного беспокойства и невыплеснутого негатива. Пожелав на прощанье всем своим рыбам удачи, Гэвин поехал в Милфорд. И спустя пять минут развернул машину обратно.

  
До дома Коннора было полчаса аккуратной езды. Андроид поселился в небольшом одноэтажном коттедже, через квартал от детектива Андерсона. Район был тихий, утро воскресное, и потому Гэвин от души хлопнул дверцей авто. Коннор открыл ему практически сразу. В умных глазах было сплошное недоумение.

  
— Детектив Рид?

  
Гэвин немедленно сунул ему в руку две пятилитровых канистры с пираньями. Коннор крепко прижал их к себе, всё с большим замешательством глядя на человека.

  
— Из-за тебя, пластиковый ты мудак, некому будет кормить моих рыбок. Так что тебе придется это делать, — Гэвин ткнул Коннора в ключицу и чуть не ушиб палец.

  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Гэвин вернулся к машине и снял с крыши первый, завернутый в полиэтилен, аквариум. Занес в дом, мельком глянул на почти стерильную обстановку с минимум вещей, пристроил его на кухонном столе и вернулся за вторым. Коннор продолжал стоять на пороге в обнимку с канистрами, в которых мельтешили голодные и взбудораженные рыбы. Когда коробка с внутренностями для аквариумов была занесена в дом, и в машине ничего не осталось, Гэвин вернулся к замершему без движения андроиду.

  
— Больших и толстых зовут Джек, Джейкоб и Жожо. Жожо — самая здоровая и кусачая. Надеюсь, она тебе откусит палец или два. Там на листке записано, чем их кормить и как воду менять.

  
— Но я... — начал было Коннор.

  
— Ты у нас тут сканер с вай-фаем. Если что, погугли. И запомни, если сдохнет хоть одна, то я тебя утоплю в унитазе. А из головы сделаю домик для оставшихся рыб.

  
Гэвин наклонился к одной из канистр и постучал по ней. Пираньи сразу же столпились напротив его пальца.

  
— Ну, красотки, не скучайте.

  
Взгляд Коннора наполнился восторгом. Гэвин предупреждающе зыркнул на него, развернулся и решительно зашагал к своей машине, твердо уверенный, что спустя пару недель найдет всех своих рыб живыми и здоровыми. И, возможно, если у него будет благодушное настроение, оставит андроиду пару молодых рыбок, а то скоро ему может понадобиться и третий аквариум.


End file.
